


The Golden Girls | Drabbletag 7

by grrriliketigers



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 7 [5]
Category: Golden Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash drabbles for femslash100's drabbletag 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Girls | Drabbletag 7

Title: Red  
Prompt: Golden Girls: Blanche/Dorothy - dressing like her  
Requested By: katleept  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: clothing choices 

 

“If I dressed like Blanche, I’d – I’d…” Dorothy’s voice trailed off as she looked at the other woman. 

She’d what? Expand her color palette out of the neutrals? Could Dorothy even pull off that bright red outfit? Blanche could pull off any color. If she dressed like Blanche she’d accentuate her curves and own her sexuality? Blanche’s outfits weren’t particularly immodest, even if Blanche was. 

Blanche was always beautiful. Dorothy eyes raked down Blanche’s curves and they locked eyes. Dorothy blushed and was thankful that Sophia had already moved on to another topic and didn’t notice her daughter’s reddening cheeks. 

 

++

Title: Embrace  
Prompt: Golden Girls: Blanche/Dorothy - sultry  
Requested By: katleept  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: triumph

 

Dorothy’s voice was so deep. Deep and sultry. Blanche always liked deep voices, voices that caressed and wrapped you up in a warm, encompassing embrace. Blanche wondered what it would be like to fold into Dorothy’s arms and feel the tall woman’s arms encircle her waist, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. 

Blanche reached over and touched Dorothy’s hand lightly and the other woman looked at her questioningly. Blanche threaded her fingers through Dorothy’s and tugged her closer. Blanche leaned into her and Dorothy used her free arm to drape loosely over Blanche’s shoulders. 

Blanche smiled triumphantly. 

 

++

Title: Happy  
Prompt: Golden Girls: Blanche/Dorothy - sway  
Requested By: katleept  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: It Had to be You

 

"Dorothy?" Blanche asks softly, the y coming out more like eh, characteristic of her thick Georgian accent. 

"Mm?" Dorothy responds. 

Blanche lays her head against Dorothy's shoulder. "Are you happy?" 

"I am right now." Dorothy gives Blanche a squeeze. "With you." 

Blanche smiles as they sway to It Had to Be You on the record player. "Me too." 

Dorothy nuzzles Blanche's forehead sweetly. She tilts her head encouragingly and their lips meet in a slow, languid kiss. 

Dorothy is soft and feminine and Blanche is filled with desire for her - not lust, but desire.

Blanche Devereaux might love Dorothy Zbornak.


End file.
